Blindness
by ElsaT
Summary: Apparently everything was fine between each other, but suddenly an explosion changes everything . This is a pure fiction and many things can not hit with what's going on the show. The main idea is from a friend of mine, so I don't know what will happen in the next chapters too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is pure fiction and many things doesn't match with what happened and goes in the show. Elizabeth Scott was never married to Tom Keen. Nobody really knows Raymond Reddington in the Post Office. The Blacklist doesn't exist (for now).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own nothing about The Blacklist.

* * *

Donald Ressler wakes abruptly. Fell asleep while he made a presentation to the Post Office. He gets up, stretches and winces a little with the pain on his back. Who sends him to sleep there? Goes to the room to check how is Elizabeth. She is so beautiful in that blue lace sleep dress, thinks to himself. Elizabeth is pregnant and is in the eighth month of pregnancy. Ressler feels himself completed like he never felt in all his life.

Are 5:45 AM, it's still early, but now he sees the sun come out there. Takes the opportunity to grab a quick shower before heading out to the gym to practice Krav Maga. This martial art in addition to help him remain responsive to his job, it also helps him to relax, find his peace of mind. He learned it when he was in Israel.

At 8:05 AM returns home. Elizabeth is already awake and she prepared breakfast for the three: for him, for her and for their little lion who is about to be born. Feels the delicious smell that lingers in the air. Goes to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart future lioness mother, how are you and our little fellow?" Ressler asks while he passes his big hand on her huge belly. Her skin is soft. Elizabeth lays her hand on his. They are embraced for a few moments until Ressler feel a kick from their baby. Over his face opens up a big smile.

"Morning, Israelite. Our little fellow is like you, kicking. How'd the gym? You broke many Palestinians?" Elizabeth jokes with him.

"You woke up in a good mood, honey. I love your mood this morning, and with this huge belly, leave me completely surrendered." Before she could answer, he gives her a long, passionate kiss on her soft lips. Picks a piece of toast and his cup of coffee and kisses her forehead.

"See you later." Tells her while he's coming out of the kitchen and the house later. His work at the Post Office is waiting.

8:35 AM and Ressler is entering the building. By far he sees the security Barkley, who greets with a nod. He runs to reach him. Ressler hands him the car keys and Barkley takes the car to park properly. In recent days, this has become a habit. Ressler almost always arrives in the top of time. It's hard to leave home when he have his beautiful super pregnant and who doesn't feels good leaving her without company.

Quickens his pace to reach the office of the Director Cooper. All of them have immense respect and Ressler does not escapes from the group.

Knocks on the door at 8:37 AM, and the presentation began at 8:30 AM. He feels nervous and his breathing becomes slightly breathless.

"Morning, I'm so sorry, but the Agent Scott was with morning wishes today. Took me a bit longer than it was supposed to" Ressler tries to apologize smiling nervously.

"Come in Agent Ressler. We are accustomed to your delays. By the way how's Agent Scott? " Cooper begins by giving him a rebuke but then softens his voice to talk about Elizabeth. She has always been one of his favorite agents.

"It's everything okay with her. A bit boring and tedious to be at home. Things of pregnant women. " Ressler releases a laugh when he ends the observation.

"Shall we begin?" Asks Cooper.

"Yes, of course." Ressler connects the pen to the PC from the Post Office and opens the presentation that he did before he fall asleep on the computer. This is about a very notorious criminal that is wanted for them: Raymond Reddington. Every possible and imaginary crimes were included in his repertoire: human trafficking, organ trafficking, drug deals, murders, chemical warfare, absolutely everything, being the intermediary for each business or even the finisher. They never saw his face because he moves like a ghost. In his crimes he never left witnesses alive. A criminal without face.

At the third page of the presentation, Ressler cell phone rings in his pocket. Turns off without seeing who it is. But after a few seconds back ringing. Take it off of the pocket and sees Elizabeth's name on the display.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I need to go away for a few seconds." Cooper nods and Ressler, leaves the room.

Answers the phone.

"Honey, what's wrong? You know I was in the middle of ... " He Is interrupted by almost compulsive cries of Elizabeth.

"Donald, come out." Her voice is out of tune and scared. Ressler's heart jumps out of the chest.

"Elizabeth what is happening? You are scaring me. Where Are You? "The anxiety seizes him now.

Elizabeth and Donald knew each other for about three years, when she finished her course of profiler and joined the FBI in the Post Office. At the beginning he didn't had much confidence in her, but over time he fells madly in love about the woman who that she was and her qualities like an agent.

"Don, come out now!" Her appeal is desperate. Ressler runs along the corridor to the nearest exit. Opens the door and scans the perimeter to search her.

A black car is parked across the street. Elizabeth is against the car and a man has a gun pointed at her head. He attempts to cross the street, but in the meantime, BOOM. He hears an explosion in the building of the Post Office. The explosion seems to be so close that he is stunned. His ears are buzzing. There's panic in the streets.

People leave the building passing him, some giving him even bumps. Looks again to the street and sees the car with his Elizabeth start to move but it is she who is behind the wheel. Starts to get sick, his head was spinning and he faints in the confusion.

tbc

* * *

**AN:** The main idea of this story was written by a friend of mine (thanks Angelo). I just put the ideas in order and translate the text, so I don't know what will happen next too. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Any doubts guys? Feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing about The Blacklist.

* * *

Ressler wakes up surrounded by four stone walls, a small window through which comes a slight sea breeze. Is chained in a corner of which it seems to be a cell. There is a used syringe in the ground. A shiver runs through his body while thinking where is.

"Hey, is anyone there?" Ressler screams with all the strength that his weak lungs can bear. Silence. "Come, you beasts!"

Meantime, a few minutes passed. The door opens and two people advance on him. A guy in his 40s, with a sinister aspect and one in a suit, that Ressler recognises immediately.

"Hello, Agent Ressler. I think you know my name. I'm Special Agent Walter Martin and we've been together a few times. I was recently named the director of the Post Office, the entity for which you work and who happens exploded. Coincidence no?

His body is very sore and with some wounds. Feels a huge weakness, by the symptoms deduces that has not eaten in about 3 or 4 days. He has been asleep all this time?

"Special Agent Walter Martin, there must be some mistake here. What do you think that i did and why I'm stuck here?

"It seems to me that I have to elucidate you, agent Ressler. It's one of those responsible for the destruction of the Post Office and the death of several people, including former Director, Special Agent Cooper. Why did you do that? For who you and your wife work? "

"Me? Elizabeth? What the hell are you thinking? I have no fault, i was caught in the middle of the explosion. I am a victim as my wife is! "Ressler is disoriented and dazed with the complaints that are being made.

"If you were really a victim at this time you would not be alive, as all those who were there. And why is your wife missing ? I do not think she's dead fled ... " Walter does not trip.

"I have no idea ... We're both victims. How would i harm against my colleagues and friends? I myself could have been one of those deaths. Why the hell do not seek the real killer and let me out? I can help you to find the murderer. "Ressler is almost begging.

"Let's face it ... We investigate some of the accounts that your wife wore while she was undercover. You know what we found? One of them has an astronomical amount of money, it sure was not the FBI who gave her. You want enlighten me about it?" Ressler looks at Walter confused. None of this is making sense to him. His Elizabeth with lots of money in an account? Of unknown origin? Supposedly these accounts should be disabled because she stopped working undercover. However, has no answer to this. But firmly believes that his wife is not a traitor.

"I do not know ... But I'm sure that was a mistake. Elizabeth must have an answer for that. "

"Do not tell me your beautiful wife did it all on your back, Agent Ressler? Are you too stupid or too innocent ... Anyway, I do not think that you are so good agent. "Walter has a sarcastic tone and a small smile.

"I do not know why she had that money. She called me just before the Post Office have exploded. I left the building to find her. Come on, none of us is a traitor. "Words have cost to leave. His lungs have a few air support.

"The device that caused the explosion was connected to the computer of your wife and was activated remotely. You do not know anything about it also? You may well have gone out into the street and activated the device. "

"I'm going to repeat. I do not know anything about what happened. As much as i'd like, I have no answers to your questions. I am the one who is quite impaired. I lost friends, I do not know where is my pregnant wife and I'm tied here. What do you think that i won with this? "Ressler makes one last effort to realize his innocence.

Walter speaks to the ear of the individual who came with him and exits the cell. Ressler is punched and kicked several times by this stranger, who injects him something, causing him to fall asleep with the taste of his own blood in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ressler wakes up again. Is elsewhere, but still within a cell, although he is not chained. This one in turn has no window. His throat is dry, his body even weaker. Is completely malnourished and dehydrated. His condition is deplorable.

The lights come up and Walter and the sinister stranger enter in the cell.

"Agent Ressler, you must be very hungry and thirsty, right? How about we make a trade? We give you food and water and you give us information. "Proposed Walter, with a bag in hand with water and bread.

Ressler sits in the chair opposite him, without the permission of Walter.

"Yes, I am filled with hunger and thirst, but I will not add anything to what I said earlier. Both I and my wife are innocent. We are not traitors, damn it. "His irritation echoes in the cell.

"I believe you, but I need more information ... By any chance you know anything about Udyat?" He turns to the stranger handing him the bag with bread and water. He moves up very close to Ressler. His eyes are begging for anything to eat or to drink.

"No, i never heard that name. Think might be related to my wife? "Ressler pluck him the bag of hands with the little strength he has and opens it. Never a mere bread and a bottle of water tasted so well.

"Come on, I need you to think a bit more about this issue. I can help you, but I need your help too ... " Walter is insistent.

"I do not know. Never in my research even when I worked undercover i heard about that. "Responds after finishing his poor meal.

"I don't like liars. My patience is running out! Want to see your daughter, Agent Ressler? Yes, I know you are waiting for a daughter ... " Ressler and Elizabeth never wanted to know the gender of the child. "You don't want to see her small little eyes? If you want, you gotta help me! "Walter changed his strategy, now blackmails.

"I don't know anything. Please ... I'm not a traitor and my Liz neither. Now only you can decide what to do, I'm lost ... "The tears run down his face from Ressler. Cannot control.

Walter and the stranger desert him in the cell. A few hours later two guys inject him with another syringe. And suddenly, total darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wakes up in a hospital bed. The sun passes through the window hitting him in the face. Feels beside him a wonderful smell: donuts. A nurse is checking his condition, looking intently into the apparatus surrounding him.

"Where am I?"

"Hello, Ressler." Again Walter, he thinks. "How are you? Comfortable? I had been kind enough to bring you donuts as you like. Well do you need to eat something. You're skin and bones. "Walter gives a little laugh.

"What I owe so much kindness? Now I can go? "

"We did some research and we confirm that you're not connected to the explosion ... Unlike your wife ... You were completely fooled by her. What kind of agent are you? Thought you better than her. "Walter is in the words hard.

Ressler thinks quietly. He doesn't want to believe that Liz is actually connected to all this mess.

"Why is it that I notice that there is something more?"

"Good, all is not lost. There are still some insight there. We will set you free but with some conditions. You will still keep your wages, although stop being agent for the FBI. We Investigate your past and knew that you were a bartender in your youth, as a student. As such you will have secured employment in a bar. You will be monitored, so be careful not to pass the brands. The punishment may be heavier than you lived up to now. "Walter threat him truly.

Ressler worked as a barman at the time of college, in order to win some money for expenses. Always had to get away alone. His only real friend is Tom Keen, also an FBI agent. Loyal longtime friend.

"You got $ 100, to buy some clothes and goes to this address. You have at your disposal this phone that only will use to call me. Just loading up the shortcut and will be calling to me. Do not even try to do anything stupid. Me and your friend Tom find a way that you aren't charged with anything. We believe in you. "Walter sounds like he worry about him and then he threatens him. It's all so confusing.

"You Believe me now. And when I was violently assaulted while in prison?"

Walter laughs.

"Sometimes we need to truly test people."

Walter turns around and comes out of his room. Ressler just want to get out of this nightmare. Drags all the wires surrounding it and abandons the hospital. Look for paper address and call a taxi. Asks the taxi driver to take him to the address of the paper. When there comes faced with a bar. At the door Tom Keen is already waiting for you.

tbc

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all reviews.


End file.
